Times of Camelot
by NotCrazyJustCreativelyInsane
Summary: A look into the everyday life of our favorite warlock and prat. Drabble series. No slash.
1. Infuriate

**My first _Merlin_ drabble. I hope you like it. Also, one hundred words exactly! Woohoo! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_. Dagnabit!**

* * *

 _ **Infuriate:**_

"Merlin? What do you think you're doing?

"Cleaning your armor. What's it look like?"

"Why are you whistling?"

"Because I can...?"

"Well, stop."

"Let me think... Hmm, no."

"Yes. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Because it takes so much more dedication from you since your brain is so small, but I'm going to have to go with no."

"Yes."

"No." Then Merlin went back to polishing and whistling.

"Ugh! You can be so infuriating at times!"

"Just one of my many charms."

Arthur went around the desk and popped him upside the head while Merlin grinned widely, swatting his hand.

* * *

 **Please review. I will ever so gladly take a prompt.**


	2. K-i-s-s-i-n-g

**This is the brainchild of my (right now) awesome little brother. He started singing this with Arthur and Gwen's names. My brain exploded. Thus this was born.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin_**

* * *

 _ **K-i-s-s-i-n-g:**_

Merlin grinned widely from his place under a tree. Arthur had insisted on a getaway for him and Gwen. Now the two love birds were sitting on the blanket laughing. Merlin's grin became bigger as he began humming to himself, closing his eyes and leaning against the tree. Soon the humming turned to words.

"Gwen and Arthur sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then come the prat with a baby carriage."

"What was that?" said Arthur's voice from behind him. Somehow he had managed to sneak around the Warlock.

Merlin jumped three feet in the air.

* * *

 **Another exact one hundred! Yaysers! I demand a review. I will turn then into cookies and give them to my brother. Don't make him do the Puppy Dog Eyes!**


	3. Move

**This I was doing as a preview to another fic I'm planning, but then this is what came out. Ah, well, what can ya do? Ce la vie.**

* * *

 _ **Move:**_

"Your move, Sorcerer."

"Please, Arthur, I don't want to hurt you."

"Come on already! Show me what you've got!"

"Arthur, I'm serious. You could get hurt."

"Do it!"

Merlin grinned evilly. Arthur gulped.

"If you insist." He made his move. Arthur's mouth fell open in shock.

"But...But... You promised..."

"You told me to!"

"Yes, but I didn't actually think you'd do it."

"Seems I'm full of surprises."

Arthur huffed, crossing his arms, glaring at his best friend.

Merlin looked down at the black and white board between them. "I have one thing to say."

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Checkmate."

* * *

 **I will gladly take a prompt or a word. Hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Luck

**Well, i'm back. This one came from something my mom said. Just in passing, mind you. I can get inspiration from practically anywhere. It's actually kind of cool. Anywhosers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Merlin._**

* * *

 _ **Luck:**_

"Merlin! Will you please be careful?"

"Sorry, Sire. My mistake," Merlin said as he picked up the shattered hand mirror.

 _The next morning:_

"Merlin?! What happened to you?" Arthur asked in alarm.

Merlin gently rubbed a nasty bruise on his forehead. "Well, I ran into a wall, then I fell down some stairs, then you beat me to a pulp in practice, then my magic went haywire, then I caught a cold, though I don't know how since it's the middle of summer…. Then I came here."

Arthur shook his head. "I told you to be careful with that mirror."

* * *

 **Now, I don't know about you, but this one made me laugh (is it weird that I laugh at my own jokes? Well, no else usually does) sooooooo...**

 **Please review!**


	5. Firework

_**Oh my gosh, the fireworks here! They have been going off all day and night. And all week. I have never seen so many before. It's so cool! Anyway, I hope you like this one. H**_ _ **appy Fourth of July! And for those who don't live in the states, I hope you had a good day all the same.**_

* * *

 _ **Firework:**_

Camelot was celebrating. Not so much all of Camelot as half the population. Sorcerers, male and female alike, were having a good time as they celebrated the day magic was made free. But none so much as Merlin. He had worn a smile all day and long into the night. He had performed tricks for the children and adults. Now that night had fallen, he was preparing to give his biggest display yet. And as he released his power in a grand show of fireworks, he looked to where Arthur and Gwen were in each other's arms, watching, and laughed.

* * *

 **Have a good day!**


	6. Beg

**Well, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm actually pretty proud of this one. I'm planning on expanding of this someday, if you want to see it. Please let me know if you like this one.**

 **Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

 _ **Beg:**_

Arthur sat at Merlin's bedside, begging the warlock to hold on, to fight it. There hadn't been so much as a twitch all day. In all honesty, Merlin should've been dead now. He knew Merlin had been acting strange that morning - more strange than usual - but he never would have imagined it being this bad. Gaius said Merlin had come down with sweating sickness. The disease had already taken so many people's loved ones in the town. Arthur was not going to let it claim his little brother too. So Arthur stayed at his bedside, begging him to hold on.

* * *

 **Now I know that sweating sickness didn't occur until the fifteenth century, but it was mentioned in the show, so... What can you do. *Shrugs***

 **Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think. If you have any prompts or there is something you'd like to see next, please don't hesitate to tell me.**


	7. Nightmares

**Hello people-skeeples. I kind of have mixed feelings about this one. This is my first time writing something resembling horror, and I'm not sure how well I did it. But I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

 _ **Nightmares:**_

Merlin wasn't sure what to do. What had started as a simple prank on his friends had become something much more horrifying. And he was scared; terrified even. He wandered the dark halls, on the lookout for someone, anyone. No one showed their faces. He turned when he heard a scraping sound behind him.

"Arthur?" he called cautiously, using magic to light his way to the door. "Gwen?" Thunder clapped ominously from outside the window he passed. "Gwaine? Anybody?" the warlock squeaked. He pushed open the door. Then he came face to face with a creature of nightmares.

Merlin screamed.

* * *

 **What'da think? What is good? What it bad? What it scary? Probably not. But I hope you liked it.**


	8. Attenuate

**This could be considered a sequel to drabble number six, "Beg" if you so wish, but it could stand on its own, I guess.**

 **equine 14, one of your requests is written and waiting for its turn on the screen. I have all of these numbered, yours is... *goes off to look* ... number twelve. I will get to it, promise!**

 **IDOM.**

* * *

 _ **Attenuate:**_

When Merlin woke up the next night, no one was quite as overjoyed as Arthur. Merlin had to smile weakly as Arthur hovered over him like a….well, like a big brother. The older of the two had been talking nonstop about things that had been going on since Merlin fell unconscious. _And he complains about me talking too much!_ Merlin thought. It was quite ironic to the boy.

In a few days time, Merlin was back to work. If he noticed that there weren't as many chores to do as per usual, he didn't say anything. Arthur just smiled.


	9. Rectify

**IDOM.**

* * *

 _ **Rectify:**_

Arthur looked on as Merlin polished the boot in his hand. Something had seemed off about the boy for a few days. It was slightly unnerving to the prince. In the time Arthur had known him, Merlin was always so full of life, always had a smile waiting. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had been missing that smile. To see him so down….it was worrying. So he decided to rectify it. He sat down next to his fri- servant. "Something's been upsetting you, hasn't it?"

A short pause. Then, "Maybe."

It was a start. And that was enough.

* * *

 **Ok, an advertisement. I'm planing on do a series of one-shots centering on Will and Merlin in their childhood and teenage years. This leads me to a question: do you think Will is older or younger than Merlin? And by how many months and/or years? I would love to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Defalcation

**IDOM.**

* * *

 _ **Defalcation:**_

"You useless servant! You will show respect!"

Merlin shrank back, the visiting lord's hand raised above his head. He wasn't scared. He could blast this guy from here to next month if he wished. But he wouldn't with Arthur and Uther watching.

Arthur didn't look happy in the slightest. But he was forced to watch his servant suffer a tongue-lashing for being incompetent. It wasn't that that Arthur really minded how Merlin acted. But his father was watching, and he would get his own lashing if he stepped out of line. So he sat back and watched, suffering with Merlin.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought, please and thank you!**


	11. Deceit

_**Deceit:**_

Merlin looked on, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Freya, how could you?"

Freya laughed coldly; a malicious sound. Not the sweet laugh he remembered so fondly.

"Honestly, Merlin, did you really think I loved you? I just needed you to break the curse. But you couldn't even do that. I had to die to remove it."

"Freya, please…" he pleaded. She laughed again and hissed a spell in his direction. Merlin deflected it and shot his own spell at her. Her face was a mask of rage and surprise even in death. Merlin's knees buckled under him as he sobbed.

* * *

 **I'm sorry if I somehow offend anyone with this. I love Freya. And I love her and Merlin as a couple. This is just something that popped into my head. Please review!**


	12. Stupid

**This one was suggested by** _ **equine 14**_ **. I hope it's what you ordered and I'm incredibly sorry it's taken so long to get up.**

 _ **Stupid:**_

How could he be so stupid? He should have looked, should have been paying attention instead of showing off.

He had been giving an archery lesson and had shot an arrow into a bush without looking. It became the stupidest mistake of his life. Next he heard a strangled shout and Gwen had screamed. Arthur had rushed into the thicket and came upon one of the worst sights in his life. Merlin, lying on his back, blood pooling around the arrow sticking out of his side. Arthur was by his side in an instant.

How could he be so stupid?


End file.
